Pineclan challenge: Heartbroken
by Song of falling feathers
Summary: A challenge for the one and only awesomeness of Pineclan. The characters are Dovewing and Tigerheart, hope you enjoy it. Rated T for warriors.
1. Chapter 1: Love is forever

**This is a two-shot challenge that I have written for Pineclan, I hope you enjoy it:**

* * *

><p>"I'm going to get it!" came the determined call of Ivypool. She was stalking a squirrel and wanted to prove that she was just a good a hunter as her sister.<p>

"You can do it," Dovewing called quietly, luckily not frightening the plump squirrel off.

Ivypool crouched down lower and took a few steps forward, unfortunately she stepped on one of the many twig that lay beneath a carpet of leaves.

"Mousedung!" Ivypool exclaimed plopping herself down and sending the leaves flying.

"Don't worry Ivypool, you'll catch the next one," Dovewing called from where she had emerged from a bush.

"But you would have been able to catch it," Ivypool whined, still upset.

"Yeah, I guess I would have," Dovewing agreed, "But no cat can match up to your suburb fighting skills!" she finished, giving a triumphant leap into the air as she saw Ivypool brighten.

"I suppose" Ivypool replied in a mischievous tone. She leaped to her paws and pounced on her sister calling, "Gotcha!"

"Ivypool!" Dovewing moaned, asking her sister to get up.

"Fine, fine, I'll get up," Ivypool replied slowly raising herself to her paws. And making a dash for the camp calling out after her, "Race you to camp!"

Dovewing set off after her sister purring.

"I'm going hunting Bumplestripe, no need to be so protective," Dovewing purred dismissively as she was about to exit the leaf, strewn Thunderclan camp.

"But it's almost moonhigh, no cat is mousebrained enough to go out this late," Bumplestripe retorted, teasing the fluffy gray she-cat.

"Oh come on Bumblestripe, please?" Dovewing begged, she was dying to go out to see Tigerheart.

"Oh, fine," Bumblestripe replied, grumpily flicking his tail.

"Dovewing!" the ShadowClan tom exclaimed once she set paw in the abandoned twoleg nest.

"Tigerheart!" she replied bounding over to him in calm, graceful steps. The two reached each other, muzzles extended and purring.

"Why were you so late?" Tigerheart asked and Dovewing could see hurt flash through his dark, amber eyes, the wind quietly ruffling his dark tabby fur.

Dovewing sighed in annoyance as she explained to Tigerheart. "Well the usual, Bumplestripe wouldn't let me leave," She replied, flicking her smoky gray tail in annoyance.

The wind picked up and whistled through the trees, blowing into the large, black, gaping holes in the side of the strange, red twoleg den. Dovewing shivered and Tigerheart stepped up to her side asking, "You cold?"

He pushed his thick, dark fur next to her fluffy, smoky gray fur as she nodded.

The two cats curled up next to each other inside the swaying nest.

"I love you Dovewing, I always will," came the happy purr off Tigerheart as the two cats fell asleep, the kind words ringing in Dovewing's ears and she let out a purr off happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it! The second chapter should be out as soon as I finish typing it.<strong>


	2. Chapter2: Quiet Like The Snow

**I ams o sorry for not updating in forever, I have just been really busy and I should probably just get to the chapter instead of rambling on and making excuses. Sorry if this is horrible, I wrote it at like 2 in the morning.**

* * *

><p>Dovewing sat silently beside the newly repaired entrance to the warriors den, scowling at the soft, serene snowflakes falling down from the clouded skies above. The pristine white flakes left a dappled white pattern on the leaf-strewn camp floor.<br>The moon was high in the sky behind the thick layer of clouds, the stars twinkling unapreciatively unseen and unnoticed that dark night.  
>"All stars could be brighter," Dovewing muttered to herself, her soft voice almost inaudible and lost within the gentle snoring of many cats before she turned her back to the snowy scene behind her.<p>

***Time Skip***

Tigerheart flicked his ear instinctively when a small, pure white flake of snow just happened to end up there.  
>He looked up at the overcast sky with a smile, the dark, fluffy gray clouds reminding him of Dovewing's fluffy gray pelt.<br>Pawstep's echoed behind him and he spun around, sending a flurry of snowflakes cascading away from him.  
>A few of them came sailing down onto Olivenose's pelt before being shaken free and drifting back down to cover up the pine needle covered camp floor.<br>"What is it Olivenose?" Tigerheart questioened the warrior and his fellow clanmate, greeting her with a dip of his head.  
>The greeting was returned as the tortoiseshell she-cat gracefully sat down beside him, curling her tail neatly around her paws, "I'm here to relieve you of guarding the camp. Go and get some rest."<br>Tigerheart nodded as he rose to his paws, stretching to get rid of the stiffness in his legs before shaking out his pelt and sending yet more snowflakes spraying through the air towards Olivenose.  
>Tigerheart loked into the general direction of ThunderClan and whispered silently to himself, "All hearts could be warmer." 'Except yours, Dovewing,' he added silently to himself.<p>

***Time Skip***

"Greetings Bramblestar," Onestar greeted the dark brown tabby tom with a flick of his tail as he clombed up onto one of the branches of the snow covored tree, "I believe we are just waiting for ShadowClan now?"  
>"Hello Onestar," Bramblestar returned the greeting with a despectfull dip of his head as the snow that he had shaken loose when he had climbed the tree fluttered gracefully down to the earth, "I believe we a..."<br>The amber eyed tom was broken off by a large bush rustling and the cats of ShadowClan emerging from the bushes, enveloped in shadows.  
>"ShadowClan is here," a large white tom announced, his eyes narrowed and his voice bitter as he met eyes with Bramblestar.<br>"Good to see you could make it," Bramblestar returned the favour, also narrowing his eyes. "Now then, if we are all present can we start," his voice lost some of it's bitternes when he turned to Onestar, a bit more snow falling to the ground with a loud thump.

***Time Skip***

The leaders from both ThunderClan and ShadowClan paused in their dispute just long enough to glance up at the clouded over moon at the insistence of the other two leaders.  
>They growled at one another before leading their infuriated clans away from an unfinished gathering, again.<br>This gathering had unfortunately ended much like the previous moon's gathering with two clans storming away and two left to finish unceremoniously on their own.  
>No cat looked back from the long or short journey back to their clans. No cat except a dark brown tabby tom and a pale gray she-cat.<br>They both muttered the same thing to the already halfway clouded over moon, "What have I done."

***Time Skip***

"Shadowclan, attack!" Blackstar's loud, thundering battle cry echoed through the clearing as the unusually large tom charged forward while yowling furiously, his face contorted in anger.  
>"Thunderclan, attack!" Firestar's sharp order rung out through the crisp night air as the ginger tom charged at Blackstar, a snarl fixed on his face.<br>The two clans followed their leaders examples and cats from both ThunderClan and ShadowClan leapt at one another, claws extended, teeth bared and hackles raised, fierce battle cries ringing sharply through the air.

***Time Skip***

An eerie wail echoing through the clearing amidst where the battle was being fought stopped the warriors in mid strike.  
>All eyes turned towards where Dovewing was sitting in a pool of blood, her fluffy fur stained deep scarlet and her head tilted back, the eerie, painfilled howl escaping from her jaws.<br>Ivypool padded up to her, skidding slightly in the pool of red at her sister's paws, and placed her tail on the smoky gray cat before her.  
>"I'm expecting his kits," Dovewing whispered in a barely audible voice to the dark brown tabby tom lying before her, a single drop of moisture falling from her chin, falling into the red puddle and seeming to blend in with it.<br>A barely visible, seemingly transparent dark brown tabby tom sat on her other side. He rubbed his head against hers and one sentance escaped his lips before he vanished into a cloud of stars, "I love you Dovewing, I always will."

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell what you guys think (and please don't kill me cuz it's so short T-T) :D<strong>


End file.
